I Do, I Do
by Rush Limborg
Summary: Set in the universe where the alternate ending of "I Do, Adieu" was what really happened. This is the epilogue: the counterpart to "have a good life". My shortest tale so far, but I may write some more tales in this AU, in the future. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!


**Note: this little one-shot is set in the alternate universe where the wedding ceremony of Sam and Diane, in "I Do, Adieu", proceeds instead with the classic alternate ending, which you can find on YouTube (the vid's labeled "stjq3kjrkawfk", for some reason). Were the episode to have had them say "I do"—as we'd so dearly wanted—there still would've had to have been an epilogue…a parallel to "Have a good life." And so, dear readers…my first true AU story for ****_Cheers_****. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The last of the guests and patrons had left, what felt like hours ago. Still…Sam Malone found himself unable to process what had happened—not really.

They'd been in the heat of an argument, as they so often were. He'd tried to tell her—to let her know how much he'd wanted her to succeed at something, and not be always asking "What if?" But she wouldn't let him, and they'd argued over, of all things, who wanted to get married _more_! And it had ended up with both blurting out an "I do!"—and the justice, _probably_ just tired of all the interruptions, had ended all suspense with, "I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Diane Chambers had cried out in delight—embracing Sam, covering him with kisses. But for Sam…well, the truth was, he hadn't known _what_ to feel.

"Well!" Diane's voice shoved the memory away, as she gathered her things, smiling at him, "I suppose we'll clean up tomorrow, then? It's late as it is—and _believe_ me, Sam, I fully intend to…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked at him. "Sam? Are…are you all right?"

Sam had been staring at her, in silence, hearing the cheer and joy in her voice. At this, he shrugged. "I don't know, sweetheart. I…"

Diane scoffed, still smiling. "You don't _know_? _Sam_…!" she walked up to him, "This is the night of which we've dreamed for so long!—now, don't tell me that, _now_, you're actually beginning to—"

"Honey…" Sam took her hands in his own, "It's not that I regret it. Just…well, what about _you_, huh?"

Diane frowned. "What about me?" she quietly asked.

Sam sighed, looking off. What could he say? _How_ could he say it—in a way that wouldn't harm what _should_ be a happy moment, for the two of them?

Diane pursed her lips, paused…and let out a sigh of her own. "I…see," she said.

Sam turned to her. "Hey…sweetheart, I—I love you. Okay? I can say it—thank _goodness _I'm able to say it! But…what about what you've always wanted? What about your dream—about…?"

"My book?" Diane turned, staring at the phone on the bar, looking deep in thought.

"Yeah. Honey…let's be honest here. You've tried so many other things—and you've failed, over and over and over, and _now_—now we've found something you're great at! I…I couldn't live with your throwing all that away."

Diane looked at him. "Sam—"

"No—please, honey, let me finish. I had my chance for _greatness_. I had my shot—and I blew it. I didn't want _you_ to blow it. This was _important_ to you…and it's important to me."

Diane stared at him with a moment's silence. At last, she said in a near whisper, "Sam…it's still important to me. Believe me—it is."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well…"

Diane swallowed, and met his gaze. "But—_this_ is important too, Sam. I—I couldn't let you go—not when I saw this chance for…for the happiness of which we've deprived ourselves for so long—"

"So…are you saying you don't…regret it?"

Diane stiffened. "Do you?"

Sam felt himself stiffen, too. Did he?

It was something she'd described, once…his mind was saying one thing, his heart another.

_Do I…?_

Finally, he shook his head, with a smile. "No. I don't."

She smiled…with that beautiful glow he'd always found so disarming. "Good," she quietly said, "Neither do I…." And she brought him in for a kiss, sealing it with the love they shared.

As it ended, Sam shook his head. "But—Diane, just promise me one thing, okay?"

Diane nodded, waiting.

Sam took her arms in his hands. "Just…just promise me you'll finish that book. Get it published—call them, let them know you're still—"

Diane chuckled, her gaze lowered. Finally, she looked up at him, and said, "I already did, Sam."

"You…did?"

Diane nodded. "Somehow…I'd thought I hadn't heard the end of what you said."

Sam spread out his hands, chuckling. "Honey…do me a favor? _Don't_ do that to me again?"

Diane looked off, smiling. "Well, at any rate, they…want the book in six months. I suppose that'll give us enough time."

Sam stared at her. "Us…?"

Diane beamed at him. "For our honeymoon, of course, you big foolish _man_…! Don't tell me you'd forgotten…."

"Are…you sure that's best? I mean—if that deadline hits, and…"

Diane pressed her finger to her lips, and then pressed it against Sam's. And then her smile grew, her eyes sparking with the love they both felt.

"Sam," she said, "You don't need to worry about me. Right now…right here…I have all for which I could ever ask."

Sam nodded. "Well, that's great. I just…I sure hope you can live with it, if you can't finish—"

"_Sam_…I'll finish it. I _will_!" her smile grew. "And if not with this publisher, it'll be with someone else. I'll make sure of it, Sam. I _promise_…okay?"

Sam nodded again…and felt a smile of his own. "Okay…but I'm gonna hold you to that, you know."

Diane laughed. "I thought you would."

Sam looked around…at the bar, decorated for a wedding that had almost been called off, at the last possible moment. And at last, the acceptance that he'd refused to feel…it came. And in that moment, he felt lighter than air.

His smile grew, as he turned to her. "So…we're married, huh?"

Diane chuckled. "So it would seem."

"Okay! Well, I guess it's high time we celebrate it on our own, don't you think?"

Diane straightened up, bracing herself, glowing like an angel.

And Sam swept her up in his arms, off her feet. She held on, her eyes welling up in happy tears.

"Take me home, Mr. Malone," she said in a near whisper.

He nodded, as he carried her up the steps to the door. "Will do…Mrs. Malone."

And Diane rested her head on his shoulder, as Sam opened the door, and carried her—the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, and now…his wife, at long last—up the steps, to the car…and, after they drove, he carried her home.

"Well, I'll be darned," he said, smiling down at the love of his life, as he brought her to the door, "I'm the luckiest son of a gun in the world."


End file.
